1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to process for the production of ferrous sulfate. Additionally, the present invention relates to the production of ferrous sulfate having a pH of greater than 2. Additionally, the present invention relates to the production of less acidic pH ferrous sulfate.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Ferrous sulfate is the chemical compound with a formula (FeSO4). Industrially, ferrous sulfate is mainly used as a precursor to other iron compounds. It can be employed as a reducing agent, such as for the reduction of chromate in cement. Ferrous sulfate has been employed extensively for the purification of water by flocculation and phosphate removal in municipal and industrial sewage treatment plants in order to prevent eutrophication of surface water bodies. Ferrous sulfate is also used as colorants, nutritional supplements, for wood treatment, and odor and corrosion control.
Conventionally, ferrous sulfate will have a pH of 2. As such, ferrous sulfate is highly acidic. The acidity of such ferrous sulfate is so great as to be treated as a hazardous substance by regulatory authorities. Whenever a chemical is considered, a “hazard substance”, the costs of use and handling increase substantially. A great deal of care must be employed whenever such a hazardous substance is stored. As such, certain municipal waste water authorities desire that such ferrous sulfate be less acidic so as to be treated as a non-hazardous substance. Ideally, ferrous sulfate having a pH of 4 is considered desirable. The ferrous sulfate, at this high pH, would be able to carry out the necessary chemical reactions within the waste water while, at the same time, be treated at a non-hazardous substance.
Conventionally, one would presume that the addition of water to such ferrous sulfate would be effective in reducing the acidity of such ferrous sulfate. Unfortunately, water addition to ferrous sulfate will only dilute the acid but will not raise the pH. As such, water addition is not effective in raising the pH1 of the ferrous sulfate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the manufacturing of ferrous sulfate that reduces the acidity of the ferrous sulfate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process of the manufacturing of ferrous sulfate which maintains the integrity of the ferrous sulfate formula.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a process of the manufacturing of less acidic ferrous sulfate which is easy to implement, easy to use and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.